Stranger Danger
by Reicheru-desu
Summary: Sasuke is a succesful, slightly perverted buissness man who works for Naruto's older brother, Kyuubi. When the raven finds Naruto on the streets without a home, he offers Naru-chan a room in his huge apartment. SasuNaru. Rated M for possible chapters later. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Stranger Danger**

Chapter 1

Sasuke was a 24-year-old businessman and was walking home from work when he spotted a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was homeless and was lonely. Sasuke decided to help him.

"Hey, you could get hurt out here all alone. Why don't you come with me to my apartment, and I'll give you something to eat?" Sasuke said in a kind voice.

"Back off, pervert. I'm not a hooker," said the blonde boy.

"I didn't think you were, but you are pretty cute. I'm just trying to help."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Well, for starters, you're sitting on the cold ground looking pretty lonely, and you also look starving. Why would you turn down the offer to eat dinner for free with me?"

"Fine, but you have to promise you're not a pedophile or a rapist."

"Okay, I promise now let's go," Sasuke said while offering his hand to the sapphire eyed boy to help him stand up, "What's your name, baby?"

"Naruto," he said while taking the older mans hand, "And don't call me baby."

"I'm Sasuke."

Then they started walking to the raven's apartment.

When they arrived, all Naruto could think was that it was the biggest apartment he had ever seen.

Sasuke gestured for him to sit down at the counter. "I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom," Sasuke said.

While Naruto was waiting he started looking around the place. _How rich was this sexy man? Wait! Did I just say sexy? I just met him! No not even. I barely even know him!_

Then a noise disrupted his thoughts. There was a girl with bubblegum pink hair walking down the stairs. Naruto was slightly startled, but got over it.

"Oh, hello. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Um…I have to go now!" the girl shouted as she ran out the door.

"Pretty fricken weird name," Naruto mumbled to himself as the front door shut.

Right after that, Sasuke returned to the kitchen and started making dinner.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Naru-chan?"

Naruto was a bit aggravated by his name used with that honorific but brushed it off. This guy was giving him food. "Was that pretty pink haired girl your girlfriend?"

"Oh, that bitch Sakura? Hell no. We are not dating."

"Then why was she here?"

"Because I am what some would call a man whore."

"What?! You said you weren't a pervert!"

"No, I said I wasn't a pedophile or a rapist. And besides I'm only a little bit perverted," the raven said handing Naruto his food, "Now tell me why you were on the streets by yourself?"

"Whatever," Naruto said taking the delicious looking dinner. "When I was younger, my parents died, but I still wanted to go to school. Since my older brother was in America studying abroad, the school paid for my tuition and my small apartment. Now that I'm 18 and I've graduated, I have nowhere to go. Now tell me about yourself and how you got this huge apartment."

"Well, I work for this American company, so I speak English. My bosses name is Kyuubi-

"Wait! Kyuubi is my older brothers name!"

"So you're the infamous younger brother that Kyuubi-san is always talking about." Sasuke said.

"I thought Nii-chan was still in America."

"He got back a few weeks ago. I'll take you to see him one day, that is if you live here with me." Sasuke negotiated.

"Really? You'd take me to see big brother? Wait! I just met you! But you are pretty attractive. Wait! I just met you! Why do you want me to stay here with you anyway? I wouldn't be able to pay!"

"You ramble on a lot," Sasuke stated, "and I like having your company and you could live here for free as long as you clean a bit. And it's not like we're complete strangers. I work for your brother."

"Fine, I'll stay here and not because your sexy because you work for my brother." Naruto said.

"So you think I'm sexy?" Sasuke asked in a seductive voice.

Naruto blushed. "I never said that. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say _Naru-chan_." Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear. "I'll show you to your room" Sasuke said while grabbing Naruto's ass.

Naruto jumped when he felt Sasuke's hand on his butt. Maybe staying with this pervert wasn't such a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's Rachel or Reicheru-desu. I promise this chapter is longer than the first one, but it still isn't that long *cries in corner* I promise that future chapters will be longer. I am working really hard on my first story. Anyways, plz enjoy reading and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!" Naruto shouted when he felt a hand squeeze his ass. It's not that he didn't like the feeling, just that he was startled and he didn't know Sasuke very well and he was his brother's employee wait no! He didn't like the feeling! Sasuke was right he did ramble a lot especially in his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naru," Sasuke said, annoying the blonde, "maybe you're hallucinating."

Naruto sighed. "Whatever" he said as they walked into his fancy, new bedroom.

"You should get some sleep. I am going to call Kyuubi-san and tell him about my sexy new roommate." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks."

"Oh, and one more thing." the raven said, smiling.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked curiously. And then Sasuke kissed him on the cheek then moved up a little and licked Naruto's ear. With that Sasuke started walking out of the room.

It took a while for what had just happened to sink in to the blonde's mind. "We barely know each other!" but Sasuke was already out the door with a smirk on his face.

The next morning, Naruto woke up from a good night's sleep. It was the most comfortable he had been in a while.

He walked around the apartment a bit, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He walked into the kitchen and there was a note from Sasuke on the refrigerator. Naruto read it to himself.

_Hey, Naru-baby,_

_Did you have a nice night? It looked that way when I was watching you sleep last night. You look so calm and cute and fuckabl- well never mind that. I just wanted to let you know that I am at work now because I didn't want you to worry about me. Anyway, there are extra clothes in the wardrobe of your room that you can wear. Also, help yourself to any food in the kitchen. I will take you to see your older brother tomorrow, okay?_

_French kisses,_

_Sasuke 3_

What a creep, Naruto thought to himself. Who watches other people sleep? Oh well. It can't be helped.

Naruto looked through the cabinets for some instant ramen when he found his favorite flavor. He made his lunch (he woke up very late) within five minutes. He ate his ramen very quickly and then went upstairs to get cleaned up. He took a shower using Sasuke's expensive soap and shampoo. He then got dressed in some of the overly priced clothes that were in his new room.

Shortly after, Naruto started cleaning the house like he had promised. Before he knew it, it was almost time for Sasuke to come back home. Naruto was scrubbing the counter top when he felt two arms wrap around his waste and a light kiss on his whiskered cheek.

"Did you miss me while I was gone? I missed you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, which made Naruto shiver.

"No, I didn't. And you have to stop kissing my cheek." Naruto retorted.

"Why? Would you rather me kiss your lips? Or maybe you'd want me to kiss some other places on your body? What a dirty boy you are, _Na-ru-to._" the raven purred.

"NO!" the blonde shouted blushing from the words coming out of the attractive male's lips.

Sasuke grinned seeing the younger boy's blush and chuckled lightly. "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" the blonde asked, glad that the subject had been changed.

"How about spin the bottle?"

"How 'bout no. There are only two of so every spin would end up with us making out."

"Exactly."

"No."

"Fine, how 'bout truth or dare."

"I don't like the dares. I always end up doing something embarrassing. Once, I had to give my history teacher a lap dance and if I didn't do it, I would have to go streaking through the city." Naruto said, remembering the red face of his social studies teacher.

"You could give me a lap dance if you would like."

"No." Naruto said as if he knew he was going to say that.

"Fine, how about we play truth or dare without the dares and only with the truth questions?"

Naruto thought this over and didn't see anything wrong with it so he replied, "Okay."

"You go first," Sasuke said.

"Okay, so are you straight or gay?"

"I would say I'm more attracted to men, but then again, I'd screw pretty much anything that is human."

"Great to know."

"Hey, you asked. So, what is your sexual orientation?"

"I'm bi as well, but I don't think I'm attracted to as many people as you."

"So, are you attracted to me?"

"Wait it's my turn to ask a question. Are you a cat person or a dog person?"

"Whoa, Naruto, I'm not into bestiality. Hence why I said that I'd pretty much screw anything _human_."

"I didn't mean it like that, pervert. I meant do you like cats or dogs better _as a pet?_"

"Oh, well you should have said that, Naru-chan."

"I thought it was implied in the question."

"Hmm, well I can't really decide," Sasuke said looking deep in thought, "I do like tomatoes though."

"That's close enough. Your turn."

"Okay, back to my question. Do you find me attractive?"

Naruto blushed. "Y-Yeah, a l-little," Naruto whispered shyly, "Are you attracted to me?"

"Hell yeah I am! You are so cute and super sexy!"

Naruto blushed even more, his face turning tomato red.

"Well my turn! Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"What's your favorite food?" Naruto asked trying to change the awkward subject.

"Rice balls and tomatoes. What age did you loose your virginity?"

"16. You?"

"11 or 12 I think."

Naruto's mouth fell open. "Holy shit. That's so young. Who did you loose it to?"

"My older brother, Itachi. God was he hot!" Sasuke said.

"Wow, you lost your virginity to a guy and your brother. Homosexuality and incest."

"Yeah, I don't really care what others think. As long as it's hot, right?"

"Sure." Naruto said reluctantly. Why should he care? He wasn't against those things.

"Okay, my turn. Did you loose your virginity to a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," Naruto said, "Do you have slutty girls like Sakura over often?"

"Yeah, why? Are you jealous that you aren't in bed with me?"

"NO!" Naruto said blushing. "I think I'll start making dinner." He said trying to get off the subject.

"Okay, hun."

Dinner was finished very quickly. Naruto made rice balls because Sasuke said they were his favorite.

"Aww, you thought of me? How sweet!" Sasuke said while taking his plate of rice balls, "You deserve a kiss."

"Oh no, that's okay. I don't need a kiss." Naruto said.

"Okay, but you're missing out."

Once they finished dinner, they started getting ready for bed. It had gotten late quicker than they thought. "So, Naru-chan do you want to take a shower with me? It'll be fun." Sasuke asked with a seductive look in his eyes.

Naruto blushing, "N-No th-thanks. I-I c-can shower on my own."

"Okay baby. I'll wake you up in morning. We are going to see Kyuubi-san. Have a nice sleep, my love." With that, Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and then went to his room.

Naruto just stood there, blushing even more. Eventually he went to bed, thinking about the fun day he had with Sasuke…even if he was a pervert. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this chapter is still kind of short. I have trouble making them longer. Anyway, please enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up to something heavy on his body and something warm pressed to his lips. _Hmm it feels so good. _

He opened his eyes and there he saw Sasuke laying on top of him and kissing him on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened. He pushed the raven off of him to the other side of his bed. "What are you doing?!"

"Well, I was waking you up with a good morning kiss, obviously" Sasuke said innocently. "It seemed like you liked it when you were moaning in your sleep."

Naruto blushed. "What are you talking about? You are so making that up."

"Believe what you want, but I liked the kiss a lot," Sasuke said, winking.

Naruto blushed even more. It seemed like all he did was blush around Sasuke. "Anyway, we have to leave in an hour if you want to see your brother. Kyuubi-san said he was looking forward to seeing you today," the raven said.

"Really?"

"Yep, so go take a shower, unless you've changed your mind and you want to take a shower with me?"

"N-NO!" Naruto shouted. Why did the older man like him anyway? Why did Naruto always feel so flustered around him?

When they were both ready to leave, they took off, walking through the cold, morning fog. "Hey, Sasuke? What is your job anyway?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know. Your brother and I work for this popular company in America that makes electronic devices such as cell phones and computers."

"Really? How did Kyuubi get a job like that? I didn't think he was very smart. I actually thought he was pretty dumb."

"Yeah…he's not the smartest, but he gets the job done."

"Okay, whatever."

They finally arrived at the office building, and it was obviously huge! They went in the elevator to the top floor and walked to Naruto's older brother's office. "Kyuubi-san, I brought Naru-chan here for you." Sasuke said.

Kyuubi ran up to Naruto and glomped him, almost knocking him over. "I missed you sooo much, baby brother!"

All three of them walked into Kyuubi's office. "Well, I'm going to go to my office to get some work done," Sasuke said, grabbing the blonde's ass, hard, then left.

Naruto blushed at this contact.

"Ohhh, I see, Naruto! You and Sasuke are dating!" Kyuubi said, looking excited.

"We are not dating! Sasuke is just a huge pervert!"

"Aw, Naruto don't say that. He's not a pervert. Except for that one time when he tried to seduce me on my desk." Kyuubi said, looking deep in thought.

"And you didn't fire him from his job?!"

"Well, of course not! I mean it's not his fault. Like who could resist this hot body of mine?" Kyuubi said while pointing to his body.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's your choice. So when did you get back from the States?"

"A few weeks ago. So you're living with your boyfriend Sasu now? How do you like it there?"

"It's nice- Wait! We aren't dating!"

"You shouldn't lie, Naru. It's bad for your heart. And I think it's good that you are living with Sasuke. He's very successful with work and he is pretty popular. It is a good chance for you to make new friends."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Can we go out to lunch? Can we have ramen?"

"Sure, Naru. Just let me finish some work then we can go out. You can walk around the building and explore if you would like."

"Okay." Naruto left the room and started walking down the hallway when he spotted a room with a bunch of electronics with English writing. He had never seen anything like this in Japan. He was in that room a while so he decided to leave and get some water. He went into this kitchen-like room where there was a water jug with cups on it. He got his water and chugged it quickly.

The blonde walked down the hallway, looking for a garbage can, when two arms wrapped around his waist from behind him. He jumped and dropped his empty cup on the ground, and then he realized it was Sasuke. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"I just missed you, _Na-ru-chan_" Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He then pushed Naruto onto the wall, pinning his arms above his head with his left hand while his other hand wrapped around Naruto's waist. The raven then placed his lips on the younger males. Naruto's eyes were wide open. He was _not_ expecting Sasuke to start making out with him in the hallway of his office building.

The raven sucked on Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto was trying to fight the kiss, but he just couldn't. Then Sasuke squeezed the blonde's ass, which caused Naruto to gasp. Sasuke used this opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. Slowly, Naruto's eyes drifted shut. Then, the raven broke the kiss, which caused Naruto to whimper, and moved down to the blonde's neck. He found just the right spot and started sucked on it. "Ah…ahh" Naruto moaned. _Was that my voice just then? Wait, I'm not supposed to like it-_"Ahh" Another moan escaped Naruto's mouth.

Then, someone walked out of one of the office doors and stared at them. Sasuke released his hold on Naruto's hands and pecked Naruto on the cheek. Naruto blushed. "I'll see you later, _Na-ru-to,_" Sasuke purred, causing Naruto to blush even more, as he walked away.

Naruto went to get some more water. He thought to himself, _did I enjoy that? No, Naruto you didn't. Sasuke forced you on the wall. You didn't enjoy that._

Naruto walked back to his Nii-chan's room, when Kyuubi noticed the dark red mark on his neck.

"What's that on your neck, Naruto?" Kyuubi chuckled, "Did you burn yourself with the flat iron?"

Naruto didn't say anything. All he did was blush a deep shade of red while thinking about what had happened not even five minutes ago.

"Knowing Sasuke, that hickey is probably going to last about two weeks," Kyuubi chuckled some more, "He is pretty experienced if you know what I'm sayin'."

Naruto couldn't stop his cheeks from turning a scarlet color. "Can we just go out to eat now?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and favorite and follow. Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto and Sasuke were walking home from the office building that night, the same day of their little "make-out session" in the hall way.

"So Naruto, do you want to make out some more when we get back to the apartment?" Sasuke asked, as if it was the most casual topic to talk about.

Naruto's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but Sasuke couldn't see it in the dark night. "N-No, not really." Naruto replied.

"Why? Am I a bad kisser?"

"N-No, you're a very good kisser. Actually the best kisser I have ever kissed." Naruto mumbled to himself, thinking Sasuke couldn't hear him.

"Really?"

"Y-You heard that? Well…yes."

"Then, why don't you want to kiss some more, _Naru-chan?_"

Naruto shuddered. "Because we are NOT together! And don't try anything on me. I feel sick. The hard-boiled eggs in the ramen that Nii-chan treated me to were not hard-boiled at all. I don't think the eggs were even cooked."

"Awww, poor baby." Sasuke said while hugging Naruto.

"Sasuke, I'm going to throw up on you."

With that being said, Sasuke let go of Naruto without another word.

The next day, Sasuke woke up at 5 A.M. to Naruto throwing up in the bathroom toilet.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just sitting on the bathroom floor vomiting in a toilet. Thanks for asking, idiot." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Whoa, someone's on their period."

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"Okay, baby. I'll stay home from work today for you."

"You know you don't have to."

"Yeah, but I want to. I'll call Kyuubi-san and tell him I won't be in today." Sasuke said, leaving the room.

Phone conversation:

_Hello?_

Hey, Kyuubi-san. It's Sasuke.

_Shouldn't you be sleeping? Why did you call me this early in the morning?_

Well, I just wanted to tell you that I can't come to work today. Naruto is throwing up and I'm going to stay home to take care of him.

_Okay. Why is he throwing up? Were you guys making out way too much that Naruto got so overwhelmed that he felt the need to vomit?_

I wish. He said it was from the ramen he ate.

_Yeah, well, whatever. Speaking of making out, that was a pretty dark red mark on Naru's neck._

Yeah, Naruto loved it. That hickey will last a while.

-"Are you two talking about making out with me?!" Naruto interrupted.

"I've got to go, boss. Naruto's here." Sasuke said into the phone.

_"Okay, have fun you two." _Kyuubi said and then hung up.

"Yeah, we were talking about that hickey I gave you. Remember? It was the one where we were in the hallway, and you were moaning _really_ loudly."

Naruto blushed, "Yeah, yeah. I remember- Oh, shoot!" Naruto ran into the bathroom and heaved for the second time.

"Naruto, have you been drinking?"

"No" Naruto said with a sick tone in his voice, "I feel horrible."

"I can make you feel better, _Na-ru-chan._" Sasuke purred.

"No, pervert. I'm pretty sure that would make me feel worse."

"Whoa, Naruto. You're the perverted one. So quick to make assumptions. I was talking about getting you some medicine." Sasuke replied innocently.

"Sure you were." Naruto retorted.

The raven left the room and walked down stairs to get some medicine. By the time Sasuke returned with the over the counter stomachache medication, Naruto was back asleep on his bed, looking cuter than ever. Sasuke put the back of his hand up to Naruto's forehead and noticed it was burning hot. "He must have a fever."

Sasuke left to the bathroom and returned in Naruto's room with a wet cloth. He placed the towel on the blonde's brow and layed down next to him on the bed. Sasuke kissed him on the cheek and eventually fell asleep, holding Naruto.

Naruto woke up again, at around noon, to find that there was someone else in his bed. He was startled at first, until he noticed who it was. Naruto shook Sasuke until he woke up.

Sasuke yawned. "Good morning, baby."

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I just wanted to be close to you, love."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, a lot better. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore, but I do have a head ache." Naruto said while rubbing his head.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you are alright. Why don't we go downstairs and I'll make you some tea and something to eat? It might soothe your headache."

"Okay, thank you for taking care of me." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. _Sasuke can be really sweet sometimes. Wait! He's a pervert! Well I may as well return the favor by being nice back as long as it lasts._

When they started eating lunch, Sasuke asked a question. "Hey, Naruto? I know you are feeling sick right now, but I'm going to this party tomorrow to celebrate someone's birthday and I'm allowed to bring one person. You wanna come with me?"

Naruto thought about this for a minute. What could possibly go wrong? Well a lot of things could. But Sasuke was being so nice right now. "Fine, but I'm only going because you're being nice to me right now. And I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks."

"Yay!" Sasuke said, kissing Naruto on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened. He pushed the raven off of him, still looking surprised.

"And don't do that," Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't say anything back. All he did was smirk.

The next day, after Sasuke finished work, they left to go to the party.

Naruto was a bit nervous. "Are you sure this isn't a formal party because if it is, then I am not dressed appropriately." Naruto said looking down at his, well they were Sasuke's, casual clothes.

"I told you already, all of the guys dress like they would on a normal day, while all of the girls dress in expensively slutty dresses."

"Whatever." Naruto had never really been to many parties, except for his rich friend, Kiba's birthdays. He hated feeling out of place especially when worrying about how he was dressed.

When they arrived at the birthday girl's mansion, Naruto noticed that there were so many people there and that Sasuke was definitely right about how everyone was dressed. All of the girls were wearing extremely short skirts and dresses.

They walked into the house. "Let me introduce you to the girl that's hosting this party. She's a close friend of mine."

"Okay." They walked over to a brown haired girl with two buns on her head.

"Hey, Tenten! Happy birthday! This is Naruto."

"Thanks for coming guys and it's nice to meet you, Naruto." The brown haired girl said in a sweet tone of voice, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, too." Naruto replied kindly.

"So…Are you two dating?" She said with excitement in her voice.

"No! We are NOT dating." Naruto said sternly. Why did everyone assume that?

Tenten giggled. "Well, I just thought you would have been boyfriends because you came here together and you know…that hickey on your neck is kinda hard to miss."

Naruto blushed. "Oh please, Tenten. Naru-chan and I are dating. He's just in denial." Sasuke said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up, bastard." Naruto retorted quickly.

Tenten laughed. "Well, anyway, I have to go and welcome some other guests. Help yourselves to any food, drinks, _bedrooms_" She whispered the last part and then giggled while walking away and talking to her boyfriend, Neji. Sasuke laughed at this as well. Surprisingly enough, Naruto just blushed some more.

Sasuke led them over to a table with three people sitting at it already. There was a boy that kind of looked like Sasuke but was much paler, a blonde girl with side bangs and a long ponytail, and an innocent looking girl with dark purplish hair and light colored eyes.

They both sat down. "Hey, guys this is Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Hello there, my name is Sai."

"I'm Ino and this is my girlfriend, Hinata."

"Hi, I'm Tenten's boyfriend, Neji's cousin," the dark haired girl said in a sweet voice, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too." Naruto said.

Ino looked at Naruto's neck. "So, you guys are dating?"

Naruto tried to pull up his shirt over the red mark on his neck but failed because the collar kept on falling down. They all giggled at this action.

Before Naruto had the chance to answer the question Ino had asked, Sai interrupted. "I'm surprised you can walk properly. I remember that time I got drunk with Sasuke and then we woke up in his bedroom. I couldn't walk for the next week or so." Sasuke and Ino started laughing hysterically while Naruto and Hinata blushed shyly.

"That's probably because we're not together." Naruto said with a pink tint still on his cheeks.

"Oh, Naru. Stop lying to yourself. You know you want to be my boyfriend." The raven said kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"Stop it!" Naruto said pushing Sasuke back into his seat. The others giggled.

"Are you sure you're not a couple?" Sai said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah! You would be so cute together!" Ino said. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah right." The blonde haired boy said sarcastically while rolling his eyes as the raven took the other's hand and locked their fingers together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's another chappie for you all. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Come on, baby. Let's go get something to drink." Sasuke said pulling on Naruto's hand.

"Okay," Naruto said standing up, "And don't call me baby."

Ino giggled. "See you guys later"

Sasuke waved goodbye as they walked to the outdoor patio where the drinks were being kept. There were tons of people outside and swimming in the pool. "Naru-chan? You're not even of the drinking age and you said yes right away to getting drinks." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, if there's free alcohol, then you can count me in." Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke chuckled. "Naru-baby, you could have all of the free alcohol you want at our apartment."

"No. I don't think that me drunk alone with you is a very good idea."

Sasuke smirked and thought about the possibilities of what could happen in that situation.

"Stop thinking about it!" Naruto snapped.

The raven just laughed again. "What do you want to drink, Naru-chan?"

"Umm…something that's not too strong. I'm kind of a light weight when it comes to drinking."

"Okay, hun." Sasuke gave Naruto his drink and…surprise surprise; it was the most alcoholic drink at the party.

The blonde was not lying about being a lightweight because after only two and a half glasses of beer, he was flat out drunk. Sasuke on the other hand was getting excited watching the blonde chug cups of alcohol.

"Hey, Naru-chan?"

"_Yes, Sasu-chan?_" Naruto slurred. Sasuke smirked. Naruto was definitely intoxicated.

"That's enough drinking. I want to show you something"

"_Okayyy._"

They both stood up. Naruto almost fell over when Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, steadying him. Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto's ass and gave it a squeeze. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't do anything. He liked the feeling of Sasuke touching that area, but he _was_ drunk.

They walked into a room that was segregated from the other rooms. It had an indoor Jacuzzi with a whole bunch of colorful lights. It also had a small waterfall, which made it look all the more cool. It looked kind of romantic.

Naruto watched Sasuke take off his shirt and then he walked over to the blonde and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Come on, _Na-ru-chan. _Take off your clothes." the raven said impatiently.

"_We are _n-not_ going skinny dipping_." Naruto said trying to sound serious but failed because of his intoxicated slur. At least Naruto had _some_ sense left in his brain.

Sasuke chuckled, while finishing taking off the blonde's shirt. "Fine, we'll go in our boxers."

When they finished taking off their clothes, they climbed into the hot tub. Before Naruto knew it, he was against the Jacuzzi wall with Sasuke in his lap, straddling him. The raven pressed his lips to Naruto's. He was shocked at first but was too drunk to care. In return, the blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. Naruto parted his lips, letting Sasuke's experienced tongue explore his mouth.

They were both hard within seconds. Naruto flipped them over, deepening the kiss. Naruto was now straddling the raven. Sasuke liked the feeling at first, actually loved it, but soon rolled them over again and broke the kiss. "Sorry, Naru-chan. I like being on top." Sasuke said, smiling, until he once again went down on Naruto, kissing him. There tongues danced forcefully with each other, until the door to the room swung open. It was Sai.

Sai chuckled. "Sorry to interrupt you two boyfriends that aren't dating, but are making out with each other in their boxers, but the police are on their way to this party, so I suggest that you get that drunk 18 year-old out of here, Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned in irritation from the interruption of that perfect moment but was polite anyway. "Thanks, Sai." He said as the pale boy started walking out the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get dressed." With that, Sai left the room.

They both got out of the water, Naruto fumbling a bit and got dressed. Naruto was having some trouble, so Sasuke helped him button up his shirt, and then they left, Naruto walking with the help of Sasuke's arm on his waist/ass again.

Sasuke drove them back home and when they arrived, Naruto was fast asleep. _How cute!_ Sasuke thought, while picking up the blonde. Sasuke carried Naruto up to their apartment and brought him to his bedroom. He then kissed him on the forehead and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling his Naruto's body onto his own. _I wish we weren't interrupted tonight. _Sasuke sighed and then fell asleep with the younger boy in his arms.

The next morning, Naruto woke up on something very warm. It seemed to be more comfortable than his bed. He moved his neck to see what he was laying on, and his head started throbbing. "Oww."

"Good morning, sunshine."

Naruto's head was resting on Sasuke's chest and the warm and comfortable cushion was Sasuke's body. _Oh great. What did I do last night? _He looked down. _Oh good. We both have our clothes on._

"This feels like déjà vu." Naruto stated.

"How so?"

"Well, you're in my bed…again, and I have a throbbing headache…again."

"Yeah, it's called a hangover…cause you were totally car parked last night." Sasuke said, chuckling.

"I know what it's called, bastard, and _you're_ the one who got me totally drunk last night too."

Sasuke smirked. "So, did you have fun yesterday?"

"Hmm, I don't really remember a lot that happened."

"Oh, I can make you remember." With that being said, Sasuke rolled Naruto over on the bed, just like the night before in the hot tub and place his mouth on the blonde boy's soft lips.

Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered everything that had happened at the party the night before.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite, and review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. They really help a lot. Anyway, here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it. Even though this chapter is short, I still really like it. There is some slutty Itachi stuff in here, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Do you remember now, Naru?" Sasuke asked with a grin on his face.

Naruto blushed and nodded his head shyly. _Why did I make out with him…again? Do I enjoy it? _Then Sasuke put his lips back on the blondes until Naruto pushed him off. "Stop. That only happened because you got me totally drunk last night." Naruto said, trying to push away his pounding headache.

"No. You accepted the beer and drank on your own will, honey." Sasuke retorted. "Besides I could tell that you liked kissing me. Even ask Sai."

Naruto's face turned a darker shade of red. "Whatever, bastard."

"So, by saying whatever, you're agreeing to liking the kiss?"

"What?! I didn't say that!"

"Yeah, but you meant that you liked the kiss by avoiding the topic that we're on." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto blushed. He didn't know what to say.

"So…Do you want to make out some more? Or we _could _go further if you'd like to." Sasuke said with a seductive look.

"N-No." Naruto stuttered.

"Why not?" The raven whined.

"Because we're not together."

"Yeah. Why aren't we together?"

"Well, it's not like you asked me out on a date."

"Do you wanna go out to dinner, Naru-chan?"

"Umm…not real-"

"Pleasseee" Sasuke interrupted, whining.

"No-"

"Pleassssseeeee!" He said louder this time.

"Fine, fine. Just shut up!" The blonde said, hoping his headache wouldn't get any worse.

"Yay! Thank you, baby!"

"When are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow. We can't go tonight because I'm having friends over."

"Who?"

"Sai, Ino, Hinata, my brother, your brother, some of their friends, and a couple other people that you don't know."

"Why are our siblings and your boss coming?"

"Well, because Kyuubi isn't only my boss. He's my friend also. And your brother and my brother, Itachi, are friends…and my brother is really hot."

"What a whore you are." Naruto stated.

"Are you jealous of the other people I think are hot?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No. Could you get off of me now? I want to get up."

"Okay, just one more thing before I do. Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Naruto said, sounding curious.

"Okay. So…do you want to make out some more?"

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he pushed off the older man and walked into the bathroom. _What a pervert. _The raven just laughed.

Later that day, the doorbell rang. Sasuke and Naruto went to answer it and there stood Ino, Hinata, and Sai. "Hey guys, come in." Sasuke said, moving to the side.

Sai was the last one to enter the apartment. He stopped next to Naruto.

"Hey, _Na-ru-to_" Sai whispered in the blonde's ear while grabbing his ass.

Naruto shuddered and blushed. "Sai, you better not take what's mine." Sasuke said.

"Hey, I'm not yours!" Naruto said.

"Are you saying I can have you, Naruto?" Sai asked.

"No."

Both dark haired boys giggled. "I guess he does belong to you, Sasuke." Sai said.

"No I don't!" Naruto said. Both boys just laughed some more. Then the bell rang again. There was a red haired boy with the kanji for love on his forehead named Gaara and a blonde girl with four ponytails in her hair named Temari.

The next person to ring the doorbell was Kyuubi, along with some other people. There was a blonde boy with hair that kind of looked like Ino's, but it was darker and he had only half of his hair up in a hair tie. His name was Deidara, and another guy named Sasori accompanied him. Then there was a pretty girl with blue hair, named Konan. They all walked in the house and the last one in was Sasuke's brother.

Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw Itachi. Sasuke wasn't lying when he said his brother was sexy as hell.

"See, Naruto. I told you my brother was really sexy." Sasuke said.

"How sweet of you, baby brother. It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Itachi." The oldest said.

"N-N-Nice to m-meet you." Naruto stuttered. He was the hottest guy he had ever seen.

The two brothers laughed.

"So are you two dating?" Itachi asked.

"No." Naruto said.

"Aww. Yes we are, Naru-chan. I mean technically because we are going on a date tomorrow. So we are _dating." _Sasuke argued.

"No, we aren't"

Sasuke was about to say something, but was interrupted by his older brothers hand caressing his face.

"It's okay, baby brother. It's better for me if you're not dating. Then I can have both of you." Itachi said in a soft voice moving his face closer to Sasuke's. The older male licked Sasuke's ear and started sucking on it. The younger raven's breath hitched, and he started blushing. Naruto was getting really turned on by this. _I guess Itachi is the one guy that can top Sasuke._ Then Itachi released his brother's ear as Sasuke's breathing started returning back to normal.

"Say, you're pretty cute, _Na-ru-chan. _We should have sex." The oldest said.

_That was a pretty blunt statement. _Naruto couldn't keep the blush from covering his face. "Wow. You're just like you're brother" Naruto stated.

Both ravens laughed. "Are you saying that I'm super sexy and so irresistible and all you want to do is get me in bed?" Sasuke asked.

"Who said that about Itachi?!"

"I did, just now," Sasuke said, "and we both know you were thinking that."

Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red. The ravens laughed at this, again. Then Itachi said, "I'm going to go over to talk to my friends now. See you later, _Naru-chan, Sasu-chan._" Itachi gave Sasuke a kiss on the forehead and slapped Naruto's ass. Both boys blushed.

"He is so hot." Naruto said. He didn't mean to say that, but he couldn't hold back the words any longer.

"I know, right?" Sasuke said, still with blush on his face. _Sasuke is so cute when he blushes. _Naruto thought.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and favorite and follow. I really appreciate it. Thank you again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Here's another chapter for you all. There is some hottt incest in this chappie so I'm just warning you. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"So, Naruto. Let's do something dirty." Sasuke said casually.

"What?! NO! Why?" Naruto said.

"Well, I'm really horny right now because of Itachi, and I get harder and harder whenever I look at you with that cute blush on your face." Sasuke replied. Naruto blushed at this comment. "See! You look so cute with that pink tint on your cheeks. You blush all the time!"

"Pervert. Don't be a hypocrite. You were just blushing only five seconds ago."

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's make out now." He said wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist and pulling the blonde closer to his own body. He then placed his lips on the younger boy's. Naruto pulled away.

"Stop! There are guests over. Don't you think we should entertain them?"

"Why? I bet you would kiss Itachi." Sasuke said with sadness in his voice.

Naruto felt bad for Sasuke. He was probably always jealous of his brother. "No I wouldn't. Why do you say that?"

"Well, you just said that he was hot."

"So did you, hypocrite. And besides I say that you're hot all the time-Oh, shit. I didn't mean to say that."

"Really? I bet you like Itachi more than me though."

"No, I don't. I barely know him."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it."

Naruto felt so bad for Sasuke. _If I had an older brother that was like Itachi, I would probably think he's sexy, but I would definitely be jealous of him._ "Are you that jealous of your older brother?" Naruto asked, while giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. He couldn't hold himself back. He just felt so much pity for the raven.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto started to walk away. "Does this mean that we're dating now?"

"Hell, no. That was a one time thing." Naruto said, while rolling his eyes.

When they walked into the room where everyone was, everyone was eating food from the buffet. Naruto wasn't hungry, so he just got something to drink by where Sasori was standing next to Deidara.

"This lemonade tastes really good." Naruto said.

"Thanks, we made it ourselves." Sasori said as Deidara nodded. They both had a devious look in their eyes, but their mouths had smiles.

Ino stood on a chair across the room and shouted, "Attention everyone! We are going to play a game so come over here!"

Everyone sat in a circle on the floor. Naruto sat in between Sasuke and Kyuubi, who was sitting next to Itachi.

Ino explained the rules. "Okay, so there is a bottle in the center of the circle and everyone has a turn to spin. The person who just spun it picks up a card with a dare on it. They read it out loud and who ever the bottle landed on has to do the dare. If that person refuses to do the dare, Sasuke comes up with a consequence."

_Oh, great. Dares. _Naruto thought sarcastically. Ino spun the bottle first. It landed on Temari. "Okay, Temari," Ino said while picking up the card, "Switch underwear with the person to your left. You can't switch back until the end of the game."

Temari started laughing. Sai was on her left. "Okay, Sai, but I'm wearing a thong."

"Oh, that's fricken great." Sai said sarcastically. Temari went to the bathroom while Sai waited outside and they traded underwear. Sai was wearing boxers.

When they walked back into the room, Sasuke asked, "Comfortable?"

"Quite. These boxers are really soft. What about you, Sai?" Temari said, smiling.

Sai stuck out his tongue. "This is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever worn. I keep having to adjust my balls." Everyone giggled.

"You'll get used to it." Deidara said.

"You've worn a thong before?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Sasori likes that kind of thing." Deidara said. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that, bastard." Sasori said. Everyone laughed including Deidara and Sasori.

Next Hinata spun the bottle and read to Konan, "Kiss the closest male for three seconds."

That was Gaara. "Okay." Gaara said. Konan blushed. She was more of a timid kind of girl. Gaara leaned in and kissed her gently for three seconds. She blushed even more.

Next Sasori spun and it landed on Itachi. "Oh, great," Sasori said while looking ad Deidara, "spank the person to your right's ass."

Itachi smirked. "Oh, fuck." Deidara said.

Itachi hit Deidara's butt and he cringed. "Oww! Was that supposed to be sexy cuz' it hurt like hell." Itachi smirked more and everyone started laughing hysterically.

Deidara spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto. He picked up a card from the pile and read it to himself. Then he started laughing. "Oh, great." Naruto said and Deidara laughed more.

"Tell us already." Sasori said.

"Okay, okay," Deidara said, still giggling, "Make out with the person to your right, with tongue, for ten seconds or more. Then give them a hickey on their neck."

Naruto turned to his right and sitting there was Kyuubi. Both of their jaws dropped. "Oh, hell no! Why do I get the worst one?! He's my older brother!" Naruto shouted.

"C'mon, Naruto. I've done that with my older brother." Sasuke said.

"Hmm, surprise surprise. I'm not doing it." Naruto said. Everyone giggled.

"Fine, then your consequence is…you have to give me a blowjob." Sasuke said while smirking.

Naruto blushed.

"Fine, I'll make out with my brother." He mumbled. Everyone smiled except for Naruto and Kyuubi.

Naruto moved closer to his brother and placed his arms around his neck as Kyuubi put his hands on Naruto's hips. The blonde shuddered. He had never thought about doing this with his brother. Naruto basically sat in his brother's lap and looked into his eyes as he placed his lips on his older sibling's. Naruto bit Kyuubi's bottom lip asking for entrance and his older brother opened his mouth in return. The blonde slid his tongue into the older male's mouth as they both closed their eyes. Kyuubi eventually fell on his back with Naruto laying on top of him deepening the kiss as their tongue's danced forcefully.

Naruto broke the kiss as he moved his mouth down to lick Kyuubi's neck. He started sucking harshly and Kyuubi's breath hitched. The older male bit his lip to stop any sounds from slipping out, but he failed. Moans came out of Kyuubi's mouth as he felt himself getting hard. Then Naruto released his older brother as they both tried to calm down their breathing. Naruto got off of his brother as they both sat up, still panting.

"Holy shit, that was hot." Itachi said.

"Yeah, that's a pretty dark hickey. I am like really turned on right now." Sasuke said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Me too. You're a really good kisser." Kyuubi said. Naruto blushed and didn't say anything, and Deidara giggled some more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please fallow, favorite, and review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I wrote another chapter. It's pretty short, but it has some smut in it so I hope you enjoy! Please review. It really helps me.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Next to spin the bottle was Itachi. He read to Hinata, who the bottle landed on, "Mix every type of alcohol in the house together. Make enough cups for each person to drink. Everyone has to chug two cups and then guess what's in the drink. If they get it wrong, you have to kiss them on the cheek."

Hinata blushed and left to the kitchen. She came back with 24 red cups of alcohol on a tray in her hands. _Oh, great._ Naruto thought. Ino went first and she got a kiss on the cheek. When Sasuke went, he obviously guessed what was in the drink correctly because he knew all of the alcohol that he had in his apartment. Unlike the others, everyone else got a kiss on the cheek, and then everyone drank more which led to every person being drunk.

Everyone started making out with each other, which pretty much ended the game of dares.

Naruto felt sparks travel down to his groin. Was he getting hard by watching all of these other people make out with each other? Naruto stumbled to the kitchen, where he found Sasori straddling Deidara on their kitchen counter. They didn't seem to notice Naruto, probably due to the heated kiss that was taking place, so he just left the room like nothing he saw nothing. Naruto felt his cock rubbing against his jeans. _What's going on with me?_

Naruto decided to go upstairs to sleep before he ended up drinking any more alcohol than he already had, and he didn't want to get hornier. The blonde decided to wash down the beer with some of that tasty lemonade. He got a cup of it and walked up the stairs.

When Naruto opened his bedroom door, he found Kyuubi unzipping Itachi's pants with his teeth. Naruto blushed and then started to giggle. Both men looked at the blonde. "Get out of here, Naruto!" Kyuubi shouted. Naruto just laughed but couldn't keep from blushing and closed the door. But there was still a bulge growing in his pants.

_Where can I sleep now? _Naruto thought. He started walking towards Sasuke's room. _If no one's in there, then I can stay. _He walked into the bedroom and the lights were off. Naruto looked for a light switch as the door behind him slammed shut and he was forcefully pushed against a wall. The lights flickered on and there stood Sasuke right in front of him. "Hey, baby." the raven said pressing his lips urgently against the blonde's.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said while breaking away from the kiss.

"What does it look like I'm doing, _Na-ru-chan_?" Sasuke said. He latched his mouth onto the younger male's neck, and started sucking the soft skin vigorously.

"S-Stop, Sasuke. I already h-have a h-hickey- Ahh!" Naruto mewled, as Sasuke sucked and licked at Naruto's soft skin.

Sasuke released Naruto's neck. "Why? Don't you like it? Why don't you make out with me like you did with you brother? I mean you had a hard on even when you walked in here." The raven said while grabbing Naruto's throbbing cock.

"Ah-ahh," Naruto moaned, "I-It's not f-from you."

"Yeah, it's probably that stuff I saw Deidara and Sasori putting in the lemonade." Sasuke said, looking like he was thinking back to when that happened.

Naruto's eyes widened until he felt Sasuke's hand squeeze his groin again. "Ahh, fuck." Naruto moaned again while rocking his hips and thrusting into the older male's hand. He couldn't hold back anymore. It just felt so good.

Sasuke smirked. "Someone's impatient." He said. Sasuke pushed the blonde onto the bed and fell on top of him. He then moved his face closer to the blue eyed boy, smelling lemonade on the younger man's mouth until he once again, tasted it. Sasuke placed his knee between Naruto's legs and rubbed it against the hardening bulge in his pants, which earned him a mewl.

Naruto didn't protest anymore. He was too aroused. Sasuke soon parted the other's lips with his experienced tongue, deepening the kiss. Both of their tongue's danced forcefully, with neither of them holding back. Electricity coursed through their bodies as they exchanged saliva. Sasuke then moved his mouth to Naruto's neck once again, which made Naruto moan quietly. The raven left a few more red marks on the Naruto's neck. He kissed Naruto softly and then moved his hand down to the blonde's pants. He popped the button, unzipped them, and pulled down Naruto's boxers, and his erection sprung up. Naruto was getting very impatient.

Sasuke looked up as his hand wrapped around Naruto's dick. Sasuke was kneeling between the blonde's legs with a deviously sexy smirk on his face. The raven licked up Naruto's throbbing shaft and swirled his tongue around the tip.

"S-Stop t-teasing me, S-Sasu." Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke grinned and gave Naruto a wink as he enveloped the whole cock in his mouth. Naruto gasped and grabbed the raven locks, which seemed to look like a duck's ass, in his hands. Sasuke sucked harshly as he cupped the other's balls in his hand. He moved up and down with the help of Naruto pushing his head down forcefully. Naruto moaned as Sasuke kept eye contact with him the entire time that he bobbed his head.

This was the best blowjob Naruto had ever received. "Ahh Sasu, I c-can't h-hold it any longer." Naruto panted, "Ahh! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he came into the older male's mouth, which Sasuke swallowed almost greedily.

Naruto's heart was still beating rather fast as Sasuke came back up to look Naruto in the eyes and give him another open mouth kiss. Both of their bodies tingled until they were interrupted…again, by Sai…again.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What the fuck, Sai?! This is the second time! What do you want?!" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Sorry, but someone is banging on the door, and everyone was too 'busy' to answer it." Sai said.

"What could you have been doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! I have a sex life too!" Sai shouted and Sasuke giggled.

"Wait! We were NOT having sex!" Naruto interrupted.

"You were _definitely _about to." Sai retorted.

"Yeah, I was about to fuck you so hard, Naru-chan, until Sai interrupted." Sasuke said, looking Naruto in the eyes and then turning to Sai.

Naruto blushed. "I said sorry. And, at least I waited until you finished giving him a blowjob." Sai said.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll answer the door." Sasuke pulled up Naruto's boxers and jeans and then zipped them. Naruto blushed.

They walked downstairs to the door, which was about to be broken down by the constant knocking.

Sasuke opened the door to find an angry middle-aged man. "Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP! ALL I HEAR IS EXPOLSIONS COMING FROM ABOVE ME!" The man screamed.

"Oh, that Deidara. I'm sorry, sir. Please calm down. I'll make sure that the noises stop, _just for you_." Sasuke said softly, but still with a bit of seductiveness in his voice, as he cupped the scary man's face and whispered in his ear again, "_just for you."_

The man blushed, and everyone in the apartment giggled. Of course Sasuke was going to use sex appeal to avoid having the cops knock on his door, but Naruto still felt a hint of jealousy. "U-Uh, th-thank you, s-sir."

"Anytime." Sasuke replied to the man as he walked off.

He closed the door and turned around. "Why is he even exploding things now?" Konan asked.

"Who knows?" Temari replied.

"Where is he?" Sai asked.

"In the kitchen." Gaara said, pointing to the door that led to the kitchenette.

Sai put his hand on the door handle, about to open the kitchen door, before Naruto grabbed his wrist. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. The last time I went in there, Dei and Sasori were making out on the counter top, ready to rip each other's clothes off." The blonde said.

Sai nodded. "See? Naruto cares about what he's about to interrupt." Sasuke said to Sai.

"I said I was sorry!" Sai said.

"Whatever, Sai. So, _Na-ru-chan. _should we continue where we left off?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, no thanks. I probably shouldn't have done that with you anyways." Naruto said back.

Sasuke frowned. "Aww, but Naruto, I got so hard hearing you moan. At least sleep in my room with me."

Naruto blushed. "Fine, but only because my room is being 'occupied' by both of our older brothers." Naruto replied, and everyone giggled.

"Yay!" The raven said, smiling.

When Naruto got into bed, Sasuke laid right next to him. "You better not try anything on me." Naruto said to Sasuke.

The raven laughed and wrapped his arm around Naruto and laid his head on the blonde's shoulder, so his body was on top of the other's.

"Stop, Sasuke."

"Why, Naru-chan? It's just going to end up like this later. I mean, you're going to fall asleep, and then I'm going to lay on top of you." Sasuke sighed. "Fine, then let me lay on you. Your body was really warm and comfortable last night."

"Okay, Naru-baby." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as they shifted positions in the bed. Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on his forehead and he blushed and then fell asleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke up on top of Sasuke, which caused the raven to wake up as well. Sasuke yawned. "Good morning, sunshine."

Naruto blushed because of their current position and got off of the older male. "Good morning."

"Let's make breakfast." Sasuke said, sitting up and giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop it, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Why? You let me suck you off yesterday. What's so bad about a kiss?" The raven asked. Naruto blushed at this memory and Sasuke laughed, giving Naruto a hug. "Let's see if anyone else is still here." Sasuke said, helping Naruto up.

They walked to Naruto's bedroom and opened the door to find Itachi lying on top Kyuubi, naked.

Sasuke smirked. "You Uzumakis just can't get enough of us Uchihas"

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto replied, coldly.

Itachi woke up to this. "Hello, baby brother, Naruto." Itachi kissed Kyuubi on the lips in which he woke up to.

"Good morning, Itachi," Kyuubi said, "nice to see you, baby brother, Sasuke." Kyuubi tried to sit up, until he fell back down. "Ow! Fuck! My ass hurts!" Kyuubi shouted as both Uchihas laughed and Naruto blushed.

"Sorry, hun." Itachi said, still giggling. He then again placed his lips on Kyuubi's, and they kissed fiercely with Itachi dominating Kyuubi's mouth. The Uchiha moved down to Kyuubi's neck and sucked forcefully.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke smirked. "We'll go make breakfast." The raven said, shutting the door as they left. "They are probably going to have sex now." Sasuke said to Naruto, as the blonde blushed some more due to hearing his older brother moan.

In the living room, they found Ino and Hinata, sleeping on the couch with their clothes on, thankfully. Sasuke shook them until they woke up. "We're going to be making breakfast," Sasuke said, "feel free to get cleaned up in the bathroom and use whatever you'd like to."

When they walked into the kitchen, they found a naked Sasori licking Deidara's naked body on the floor. Naruto blushed and looked away, and Sasuke laughed. "Hey, guys. We are going to make breakfast so you can use my bedroom and bathroom to…ya know 'get ready.'" Sasuke said, laughing. The two men giggled and walked out of the kitchen saying thank you.

"Holy shit, everyone was so…_active_ last night." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Yep, everyone except for us." The raven replied, frowning.

"Shut up. You're lucky I slept in the same bed with you."

Sasuke smirked and started making eggs, as Naruto made the bacon. Soon all of the food was done, and they set it on the dining room table. Everyone made their way to the table, well Kyuubi limped, and they all started eating.

"So…did you guys have sex last night?" Kyuubi asked.

"I was just about to ask that." Deidara said, as all of the others nodded in agreement.

"NO! Why do you assume that?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well you _were_ sleeping in the same bed." Sasori stated.

"Yeah, only because my bed was being occupied by our older brother's for some thing other than sleeping." Naruto retorted.

Everyone laughed at this. "If it makes you feel any better, Naruto, I can't really walk anymore." Kyuubi said.

"That's your own god damn fault, Kyuubi! And, no it doesn't make me feel any better." Naruto said back to his brother's stupid comment.

The other's laughed some more until Ino asked, "So, what are you all doing today?"

"Naruto and I are going out to dinner." Sasuke said.

"You guys can come if you would like." Naruto said, not wanting to go alone with Sasuke.

"Okay, we'll go." Kyuubi said first, looking at Itachi as he nodded.

"Yeah, us too." Deidara said.

"Okay, I'd be glad to go." Hinata said with a sweet voice.

"Great!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke scowled at Kyuubi because he wanted to go only with Naruto. "You just don't want to be alone with me, Naru-chan." The raven said, sighing.

"How did you guess?" Naruto said, smiling.

Everyone else giggled and continued eating their food.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you guys. I have been working on another story called Kishimotearth High. It is a SasoDei fanfic so please check it out. Anyway, please enjoy reading this chappie and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Later that evening, they all went out to dinner at an Italian restaurant. Everyone ordered fancy pasta.

"Tonight's dinner is on Sasuke." Kyuubi said to everyone as they were eating their food.

"Fuck you, Kyuubi." Sasuke said back.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I can fuck him for you." Itachi said.

"Itachi, I still can't walk properly." Kyuubi said back.

"It's not my fault that your little brother, Naruto, didn't have any lube in his room." Itachi stated. Everyone laughed except for Naruto, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You could have just asked for some lube," said Sasuke.

"Oh, that reminds me," Sasori said, "we may have used some items in your fridge as lubrication." The others laughed.

"We should have thought of that!" Kyuubi said again.

"You could have just asked for some lube, dumbasses!" Sasuke shouted, "And besides Kyuubi, it would still hurt afterwards, even if you did use lube. I mean Itachi _does_ fuck really hard." Everyone giggled.

"Holy shit! Could we please change the subject? I mean how many times today have we talked about Itachi fucking my brother in my bedroom?!" Naruto shouted. Everyone else laughed some more, and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

Then Naruto's phone rang, and he looked at the caller ID. "Oh, crap. How did she find my number? Kyuubi answer it for me." Naruto said handing his older brother the cell phone.

"Who is it?" Kyuubi asked.

"Karin."

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked.

"My crazy ex-girlfriend. She's super clingy and a total freak." Naruto answered.

Kyuubi put the phone on speaker. "Hello?" He asked.

_"Who is this? Is my boyfriend, Naruto, cheating on me?" _Karin asked.

"This is Kyuubi, and Naruto broke up with you a long time ago, Karin."

_"Oh, hi, Kyuubi-chan, tell Naru-chan that I'm coming to see him, and I know where he lives, and I lov-"_

Karin was cut off by Naruto grabbing the phone out of Kyuubi's hand and ending the call.

"She's really…creepy." Ino stated.

"I know." Both Naruto and Kyuubi said at the same time.

The next day, Naruto woke up in Sasuke's room, lying on his chest. _How does this keep happening? _Naruto shook Sasuke trying to wake him up. "Sasuke, wake up." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered opened, and he yawned. "Good morning, love."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep, Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, and yo—" Naruto's words were cut off by Sasuke pinning him down on the bed and crashing their lips together. Naruto squirmed. "Don't you have work today?" Naruto tried to say in between their lips as Sasuke tried to push his tongue in the other boy's mouth, which he succeeded in doing as Naruto was talking. Naruto's eyes fell shut as their tongues danced until Naruto remembered what he was doing.

The blonde pushed Sasuke off of him. "Let's have sex, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"No! Sasuke, you have work today."

"Aww, please?" The raven asked again.

"No. Go to work."

"Uhh, fine." Sasuke said, getting off of Naruto and walking over to his dresser. He picked out clothes and then took off his shirt, and Naruto couldn't help but stare, his eyes traveling down the hot body, until he got to the raven's pants. "You like what you see, _Na-ru-chan._"

Naruto blushed and got off the bed. "Don't worry, Naruto, you can have some of this when I get back home." Sasuke said, winking.

Naruto just blushed some more and walked out of the raven's bedroom. "See you later." He said as he walked off. Naruto went to his room and fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was being shaken by someone. "W-What?" Naruto asked, opening his eyes. Sasuke was there. "How long was I sleeping for?"

"The whole day, hun." Sasuke replied.

"Fuck, I'm hungry." Naruto stated, sitting up.

"You didn't eat anything?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto shook his head. The raven sighed. "C'mon, let's get some food. What do you want to eat?"

"Ramen."

Sasuke laughed. "Okay."

"So, how was work?" Naruto asked.

"Good." The older male said. "Kyuubi was limping the whole day long, and whenever he would sit down, he would cringe in pain because his ass hurt so much."

Naruto shook his head, and Sasuke started laughing. Naruto couldn't help but laugh too.

When they finished eating dinner, Naruto looked out the window and saw something move. "Hey, Sasuke? Did you see that?"

"No. I think it's your imagination, Naru-chan."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he turned his head back to look at Sasuke. Sasuke's face was so close to Naruto's. Sasuke looked him in the eyes, and the blonde started blushing. The raven smirked, kissing Naruto on the lips and climbing on his lap. Naruto's face turned even more crimson. "S-Stop, Sasuke." Naruto said through the kiss.

"Why? I know you like it." Sasuke said, breaking the kiss, and gently placing kisses down the blonde's neck and then sucking the skin harshly.

"Ah-ahh." Naruto moaned, shutting his eyes. Then the doorbell rang.

"Fuck. Why are we always interrupted?" Sasuke mumbled, walking over to the front door, with the blonde following him closely. Sasuke opened the door and there stood a girl with red hair and glasses. Naruto grabbed the door and slammed it in the girl's face, but she quickly moved her foot in front of the doorframe so it wouldn't shut.

"Hi, Naruto." She said, pushing open the door.

"Hi, Karin." Naruto mumbled.

"You must be Karin. I'm Sasuke. Nice to meet you." Sasuke said smiling.

Karin blushed. "So handsome." She whispered to herself.

Sasuke smirked. "How did you find out where I lived?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I just asked my friend, Sakura." She said, pulling Sakura out from behind the wall next to the door and into view. Both girls walked in the apartment, and they all walked into the kitchen.

"Are you two dating?" Sakura asked.

"No." Naruto replied.

"So what have you been up to, Sasuke-kuuuun?" Sakura asked moving closer to him.

"Nothin—" Sasuke was cut off by Karin.

"That's good!" Karin said pressing her lips to Sasuke's. Naruto's eyes widened. Then Sakura pushed Karin away, and caught Sasuke in another kiss. Naruto looked down and walked out of the room. _Why am I so jealous? Do I really like Sasuke that much? _Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke noticed this and smirked, breaking the kiss. "Hey, girls? I needed to go to the grocery store." Sasuke said holding up a list with different names of food written on it. "Do you think you guys could go shopping for me?"

"I want to do it!" Karin said grabbing the list of items.

"No! No! Let me!" Sakura shouted as they both ran out the door.

Sasuke laughed. Naruto walked back into the kitchen, right in front of Sasuke, when he was sure that both girls had left.

"Are you jealous, _Na-ru-chan_?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto shuddered. "And what if I am?"

Sasuke grinned as Naruto pushed their lips together as he licked Sasuke's lips, asking for entrance. Sasuke happily complied but soon broke the kiss.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"If I were you, I'd shut up and kiss me before I change my mind." Naruto replied, pushing Sasuke onto the counter top and crawling on top of him and pressing their lips together once more. Sasuke opened his mouth to let Naruto's tongue in as the blonde explored the raven's mouth, letting Naruto dominate. Both of their eyes fell closed as Naruto started planting kissed on the older males throat and then sucked on the skin. Sasuke began panting. He forgot how good it felt to be on the bottom, but he wasn't going to let an eighteen-year old top him.

They kissed again, and their tongue's wrestled for dominance. Sasuke won easily. The raven flipped them both over, so now he was lying on top of Naruto, straddling him.

Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's neck, stopping at his collarbone due to the piece of clothing blocking his pathway. Sasuke put his hands under the blonde's shirt, rubbing his body, and causing him to moan. He then pulled the annoying piece of clothing over Naruto's head. He continued kissing his way down the younger boy's chest and began to suck on one nipple and massage the other one with his fingers. Naruto let out a moan as he got harder and harder, until Sasuke stopped and looked out the window.

"Naruto, there is something moving out there." Sasuke stated.

They both sat up, aggravated that they had been interrupted again for what seemed like the one millionth time. Sasuke opened the window, and found a camera in the tree right next to the window. Naruto reached out the window in attempt to grab the camera, trying not to fall out. Sasuke placed his hands on the blonde's hips, steading him, as he grabbed the camera and blushed.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke asked, "It's like programed to move left and right."

"It's Karin's" Naruto said.

"How do you know?"

"Well, when I was younger, and still living with Kyuubi, she would put these all around our house." Naruto stated.

"That's really…creepy."

"Yeah, it sends her the video footage right away."

Sasuke smirked. "I want a copy of that." The raven purred.

"That's really creepy too." Naruto stated.

"You mean kinky?"

"Nope. I meant creepy."

Sasuke laughed and gave Naruto a passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed reading! Should I do a lemon soon? Please review and let me know. I've never written lemon so I'm a bit nervous, but oh well! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I used to and now that chapter isn't even good. I'm sorry. Please forgive me :( I have a lot of school work and stuff, but whatever, you probably don't want to hear my lame excuses anyway, so please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Hey, Sakura, look at this." Karin said, showing the pink haired girl her phone. They both watched a video of Naruto and Sasuke making out on the counter top while they were out, walking in the super market.

"OMG! What a man whore that Naruto is!" Sakura shouted.

"I KNOW! I can't believe that Naruto would cheat on me! I guess I'll have to go for Sasuke too." Karin said back.

Both girls raced to Sasuke and Naruto's apartment to stop what might have been going on.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Hey, Sasuke, we should make sure that there are no other camera's around the house." Naruto said looking around the room.

"But Naruto, I'm so hard!" Sasuke whined. "Let's have sex."

"Pervert. I don't want there to be cameras spying on us doing anything sexual. I am _not_ making a porn." Naruto retorted.

"I'd watch that porn, _Na-ru-chan_." The raven said, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "C'mon, bastard."

They walked in to Naruto's bedroom after searching other places around the house for more cameras. "Sasuke, I'll check the bathroom." The blonde said, walking through the door that connected his bedroom to the bathroom.

"Kay." Sasuke said. "I'll check in here." The raven laid down on the bed closing his eyes. He wasn't actually going to check. He didn't really care.

Sasuke relaxed on the bed until he heard the bedroom door open. Sakura walked into the room with her shirt unbuttoned, showing off her bra and (moderately small) breasts. "Heyyyy, Sasuke-kuuuun!" The pink haired girl said while walking over to the shocked man. "You know, I saw what that blonde guy was doing with you on Karin's phone. Both of us are not very happy. Didn't that night mean anything to you?"

"Sakura, you have to understand that that was a one night kind of thing." The raven replied as the girl climbed on top of him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I don't understand. Maybe you should show me again." She said straddling the dark haired male and placing her lips onto his.

_Oh, crap! What if Naruto comes out of the bathroom now to see this? Well… I guess it _would _make him jealous and want me even more. No! I actually care about Naruto! _Then the raven heard the click of the bathroom doorknob. "Sakura, stop!" Sasuke said trying to pushed the younger girl off of him.

Just as the bathroom door was about to open, a certain redheaded girl pushed her way into the small room.

"Karin? What do you want?" Naruto asked as Karin closed the door.

"I just wanted to tell you that I saw what you and Mr. Sexy over there were doing in the kitchen, and I'm breaking up with you."

"What?! We weren't even dating!"

"Whatever, Naruto! I'm totally heart broken! I am going to try to date Sasuke now!"

"Karin, just leave us alone!" The blonde said, pushing the red haired girl lightly to the side and walking out the door. What he saw made his heart drop. He saw Sakura, with all the buttons on her shirt open, lying on top of Sasuke with their lips pressing against each other. The pink haired girl's hand was rubbing his thigh and getting dangerously close to the hem of his jeans.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto staring at them, both of their bodies were frozen. Naruto walked out the door not saying anything but feeling like he was about to cry. _I thought Sasuke actually cared about me. _The blonde went downstairs to the kitchen to get some ramen. That was what he ate when he was depressed; well… he ate ramen all other times as well.

Sasuke pushed the smaller body off of himself just as Karin walked out of the bathroom. He felt horrible. "Ladies, I'm going to kindly ask the two of you to leave." Sasuke said, gently nudging them towards to door.

"Okay, Sasuke-kuuuuun! I'll visit again soon!" Sakura said in a high-pitched voice, which caused Sasuke to cringe due to the screech of his name.

Both girls walked out the front door, paying no mind to the depressed looking Naruto sitting on the living room couch, eating ramen and watching a chick flick on the television.

Naruto wanted to kill the two girls so badly. He was thinking of ways death for them, until his thoughts were interrupted by someone else sitting on the couch next to him. "What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, Naruto. She came in with her shirt totally open and straddled me."

"And you didn't push her away?"

"No, she wasn't giving in."

"Whatever, it's not like I mean anything to you anyway. I don't really care about it." The blonde said sounding uninterested.

"Seriously, Naruto. Please forgive me. You mean a lot to me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Sasuke said, looking deep into the boy's bright sapphire eyes. Naruto couldn't help but blush. There was something about the other's dark onyx eyes that he loved so much. The raven soon pressed his lips to Naruto's soft pink ones, which caused the blonde's eyes to widen, but they soon slipped shut. It was a soft, yet passionate kiss, which both of them didn't want to end. There was no tongue involved and they didn't make out forcefully, but just softly kissed.

Sasuke soon broke apart from the younger male's lips. "Does this mean you accept my apology?"

Naruto thought with blush still on his cheeks. "Yes, but if it happens again, I won't forgive you so easily."

Sasuke smiled and placed a light kiss on the boy's whiskered cheek. "So are we dating now?"

The rest of Naruto's face turned a light crimson and he slightly nodded his head. "Okay." He said shyly.

Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arm around Naruto, pulling him into his embrace. "I'm glad." He said, as Naruto got comfortable, lying on Sasuke's chest, in his arms. "Let's watch a movie now."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next morning, Naruto woke up on top of Sasuke with both of them lying on the couch. Sasuke woke up before Naruto had.

Naruto yawned. "Why don't you get up if you're already awake before me?"

"Because I don't want to wake you, love." The raven said, placing chaste kisses on the blonde's neck.

Naruto blushed. "You have work again today." The blue-eyed boy said while pushing the older man away.

"But I don't want to go, Naru-chan." Sasuke whined. "And besides, it's the last day at work before our vacation for the winter holidays."

"Just get up. I'll make breakfast." Naruto said, getting off the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

Naruto made some omelets and sat down as Sasuke walked down the stairs and sat next to him as well. "Hey, Naru? Let's go on vacation together. We could go with our brothers too." Sasuke recommended, "I mean we _are_ dating now."

Naruto's face got warm. He just couldn't not blush when he thought about him dating the sexy raven. Naruto thought about this suggestion. "U-Umm…sure. If you really want to."

"Yay!" Sasuke said while placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. Naruto blushed. He couldn't stop the fluttering feeling inside his stomach when the older man touched him. You could kind of say that Naruto wanted more than just a pure and innocent kiss. "I'm going to work now."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hey, Kyuubi-san!" Sasuke shouted as he walked up to his boss.

"Hey, Sasuke. You look happy."

"Yep! I'm dating your brother!" The raven said with a smile on his face.

"Really? I knew he would give in at some point! So, we're like brothers now."

"Well…we were already like brothers, cuz you're dating my brother."

"Oh, yeah." Kyuubi said, looking dumb.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we were wondering if all four of us could go on vacation together."

"Okay, Itachi is sleeping in my office if you want to ask him."

Sasuke chuckled. "What were you two doing?"

Kyuubi blushed as the raven walked away toward his boss' office. He entered and closed the door behind him. Lying on the couch was an older version of Sasuke sleeping. The younger raven sat on top of his brother's stomach, which caused him to groan and sit up, opening his eyes. "Oh, hey, baby brother." Itachi said kissing his younger brother on the lips.

Sasuke pushed him away. "Stop, Aniki. You're dating Kyuubi and I'm dating Naruto."

Itachi smirked. "C'mon, baby brother. That kiss was nothing more than brotherly."

They both chuckled at this comment until Itachi asked, "so, you're finally dating that hotty, Naru."

"Yeah." Sasuke said, with a smile on his face. "Let's go to the beach house so we can spend the holidays in someplace warm." Sasuke and Itachi owned a beach house at the shore, directly on their private beach.

"Okay, Sasu. We can go there. Tell Naruto to pack short sleeves."

"Yay!" The younger raven said, throwing his arms around his brother and then walked out the door to his own office, looking more excited than ever.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Naru-chan! I'm home!" Naruto was reading what looked to be an orange porn book in the living room.

"Hi, Sasuke." The blonde said as Sasuke sat next to him on the couch.

"I've read that book before. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, just one of my old teachers. They were always reading it in class, so I decided I would read it."

Sasuke chuckled. "You know it's porn, right?"

Naruto looked confused. "No, it's not. Isn't it just a love story?"

"Here, look." Sasuke said, flipping to a page in the middle of the book and showing the blonde.

Naruto's face went pale, until it turned a light blush. "Wow, that's very… descriptive." The raven chuckled again. "You mean my teacher was reading _this _all throughout class time?"

"Yep." Sasuke said laughing. "Anyway, we are going to Itachi and my beach house for Christmas, so pack short sleeved clothes. We'll leave in the morning."

"Okay." Naruto said smiling and walking up the stairs to pack his stuff. "I'll be ready by then."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I've been taking such a long time to update. There is just a lot going on in school and volleyball and stuff. And not to mention that my sister found my fanfiction account. After she read this story she came into my room and was like "Rachel, how do you know how to give a blow job?"Yeah... that was awkward..so... Hi, Allison, if you're reading! Anyway, enough with my lame excuses that fail to hide the fact that I am really lazy and on with the story! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Naruto, wake up." Sasuke said while he shook Naruto's body. Naruto's eyes fluttered open. "I packed all of our stuff into the car. Kyuubi and Itachi are waiting for us."

"What the fuck? What time is it?" The grumpy blonde asked.

"4:30."

Naruto groaned and buried his face in a pillow. "Let me sleep."

"No, our brothers are waiting for us." Sasuke said as he pulled the covers off the blonde and grabbed him, pulling him out of bed.

"Nooo! Let me sleep!" Naruto yelled as he tried to struggle out of the raven's tight grasp but was too tired to really do anything. "I don't even have a shirt on!"

"It's okay, little Naru-chan. I like it that way."

Naruto rolled his eyes but couldn't keep a little bit of blush from forming on his cheeks. Sasuke carried the blonde over his shoulder down to his car and threw him in the passengers seat.

"What took you guys so long?" Kyuubi asked.

"Naruto wouldn't wake up."

"How the hell are you all up so early?!" Naruto asked, still a bit sleepy.

"Just go to sleep, Naruto." Kyuubi said. "It's a far drive."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Naruto woke up to the bright evening sunset shining through the window, irritating his eyes. Sasuke's warm arms were wrapped around his body.

"Good morning, love." The raven said as he pecked the blonde boy on the cheek with a light kiss.

"You're awake?"

"Uh-huh. I was just looking at you while you slept."

"That's not creepy at all." Naruto said. "Where are the others?"

"Sleeping. I was the only one who was awake."

"Oh, yeah. Where are we? And how did I get in this room?"

"We're at Itachi and my beach house, and I carried you here from the car." Sasuke said smiling.

Naruto got up from the bed and looked out the window. "Hm, the view is really beautiful."

"Yeah, so do you want to do anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's get up. It seems like you were bored before."

"Well, I did like staring at you."

"You're so creepy."

"Didn't you hear, Naruto? Creepy is the new sexy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't informed on this newly discovered information. Please forgive me, Sasuke." Sasuke chuckled.

"Hmm, okay. I'll forgive you, but you'll have to make it up to me." He said, placing his hands on Naruto's waist. Naruto felt a warm tingling in his abdomen where the raven's hands were.

"Hmm, how about after we take a walk on the beach?"

Sasuke smiled. "Okay."

Sasuke led Naruto out the door.

They both held hands and carried their shoes in their free hand, as their feet got wet with the small waves of the ocean. The moon shined brightly on them and helped them see as soft grains of sand filed through their toes as they made their way across the beach.

"It really is beautiful." Naruto said as they continued their walk along the shore.

"Yeah, Itachi and I have been coming here since we were kids."

"Really? That sounds nice."

"Mhm, our parents used to own this beach house. It was really nice when we came here as a family, but we stopped doing that together."

"Why is that?"

"Well it's a long story, but I guess we have time," Sasuke said, "When I was around ten years old, our family was perfect. We would always hang out with each other and have good times, but soon after, our parents started fighting…a lot. At first it was just small arguments about splurging too much money on shopping for things that we didn't necessarily need, but then I turned into huge fights about money that were so bad that our parents would stop talking to each other for weeks."

"Hmm, I wouldn't have expected that from you."

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Then, my dad started taking his anger out on my mom and would sometimes hit her. Soon after, our parents got divorced and our dad left us. I honestly think it was a stupid choice to get divorced because if they weren't making enough money together, they won't do any better on their own, but they just weren't happy together anymore and my dad was a total douche. Later on, when I was, I think fourteen or fifteen, our mom got sick and died. My father didn't really want anything to do with us, so Itachi became my guardian. He always taught me to do well in school so I could be successful in the future, and I guess it worked. But anyway, I don't know where my dad is now or if he's even alive or not, but I don't really care anymore. I mean, he left my mom and my brother and me and I hate him now. How could he do that to my mother?! She was such I good person and I personally think she died because of the stress my dad put on her. I hate him so much!"

Tears were slowly streaming down Sasuke's face now. Naruto stopped walking as he saw how heartbroken the raven was. The blonde slowly brought Sasuke into a hug and embraced him tightly. "I'm really sorry, Sasuke. It's alright, I'm here."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto tightly and buried his face into the crook of his neck and sobbed, causing the hem of Naruto's shirt to get damp.

Sasuke's breathing calmed down as Naruto drew circles with his fingers on the raven's back. Sasuke slowly lifted up his head and looked the blonde in his bright blue eyes, which were reflecting the moonlight perfectly, making them look like sapphire gems. "You know, Naruto? You're the first person I've ever told about this. Even the first person, other than Itachi, to see me cry."

Naruto smiled slightly. "There's a first for everything."

Sasuke smiled back and squeezed Naruto tightly into another hug before looking him back in the eyes again. "You know Naruto? I think I might be in with love you."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly in shock. He was surprised that some one as handsome and successful and perfect as Sasuke would love him. "Really?"

"Mhmm, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised. I think this is the first time that someone told me that they loved me and I genuinely felt the same way back."

Sasuke's onyx eyes lit up as he smiled even more. "Like you said, there's a first for everything."

Naruto gave a smile as Sasuke pressed his lips to the other males in a passionate kiss. Naruto felt sparks fly as their lips moved in time with each other's. The kiss wasn't messy or too short. It was just passionate. It was perfect.

They soon broke apart, both smiling, as they walked back to the beach house one hand entwined in the other.

* * *

**Did you like this short chapter? Please follow, favorite, and review, and feel free to let my know if you think this story is too rushed. I don't really mind some constructive criticism. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
